Sand Castle
by AngelOfOurDarkness
Summary: She lived in a fairytale, until she was exposed to the truth beneath the rose. But like a sand castle, the waves can never erase the love it is built of. SasorixOC


**Sand Castle**

She hacked the vegetables and hummed a melody to herself. Outside the window birds were picking on the unusually green ground for this climate. The sun shone upon the grass, giving the backyard a rather pleasant feeling. And since she was looking out on the beautiful scenery she failed to have control over her knife and accidentally cut her finger.

She winced and brought it to her mouth. The blood tasted, as suspected, iron. She never liked the taste or feeling of blood. Even the thought of it flowing through her veins had her shuddering at times. The vision of enemies red life substance splattered over her body and weapon, as well as the environment, made her stomach turn. For that she was happy she had to stop working as a shinobi, even if it meant more boring days.

Soon he would be home, her reason for living. He would come back from his month long mission, happily engulfing her in his arms, kissing her and after eating dragging her to the bedroom for more grown-up stuff. She giggled at the thought of his look when she would tell him about why she stopped being shinobi. He would surely freak out, even if it wasn't in the normal meaning of 'freaking out', his way was standing up, walking out of the room, into the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. You might not call it freaking out, but for someone like him it sure was something.

_Why are these shelves so high?_ she thought, not wanting to admit that she had a rather petite height, even if she often was mistaken for a teenager. When she got the bowl she wanted she took the vegetables she had just sliced and put them in it after washing them she mixed them and continued the gentle hymn coming from behind her lips.

A sudden rough knock from the door had her jumping, she hadn't expected anyone this late, it was nearing eight. But she dried her hands and went to the door non the less. When she opened she was met with the sight of a green haired man with black eyes. He wore ANBU clothes, with his mask strapped to his hip.

"Yo, My-chan" he said and waved, showing of a toothy grin.

"Hizumi-kun, what are you doing here?" she tilted her head and stared rather surprised at the man. "Isn't Sasori with you?"

"Don't worry princess, he's just leaving the report, and I think he's gonna get grilled by Chiyo-ba. She had 'that' look" he said and empathized his meaning with gestures of different types.

"Oh… But that still leaves the question why you are here" she said, standing in the door way, not letting him in.

"Well, Sasori invited me over to dinner and he told me to go ahead" he exclaimed.

"Correction; you invited yourself in and said you'd go ahead while he left the report and gets grilled by Chiyo-oba-sama. Don't try to hide anything from me, Hizumi-kun" she smirked, switching her gaze from a place just above his shoulder to his face.

He grunted a little. "I couldn't even if I wanted to…Damn bloodline…" he muttered and walked inside the house when the woman in front of him stepped aside. He took of his shoes and followed her into the kitchen.

"What delicious food have you created today then?" he asked and sniffed the air.

"Steak, potatoes and salad, yours and Sasori's favorite" My smiled. It was not the first time she had cooked for them, being the fiancé to the redhead surely let her knew his likes and nots.

"Yummy! Is there something special tonight or do you just want to be nice?" Hizumi asked, settling down by the low table to wait for the food.

Unknown to him, she blushed furiously. "A bit of both…" she said, checking the potatoes.

"Oh, he finally made you pregnant, didn't he?" she stiffened on his bold statement and turned to stare in wonder at him.

"How the hell can you always figure stuff like that out?" she asked, turning away again to finish the meat.

"I'm an interrogator at heart, I didn't know, I just said it like I knew and then you'd tell me if it was true" his grin was so satisfactory it didn't even disappear when she threw a knife at him (he dodged it, but had to sacrifice a few strands of hair).

"You know I hate you, right?" My glared, she never liked when that man got on her nerves.

"We all do, My. What made you hate him this time?" the deep voice of Sasori came from the door opening. The poor brunette got scared to death, if only by half, and turned holding a hand over her racing heart.

"Dear god, darling! I didn't hear you come!" she said and walked up to him, pulling his face down for a kiss. She noticed that his lips were stiff, and rather cold.

"Thank you, My. It smells wonderful" he said.

"Thanks, it's steak, your favourite" she smiled.

"I was talking about your hair."

"Oh…" the girl blushed a deep red.

"Good evening, My" an old woman's voice rasped from behind the newly arrived man.

"Chiyo-baa-sama!" My chirped with a smile. "I'm happy to see you! Are you joining us for dinner?"

"I am, if I am not intruding" Chiyo said.

"Don't worry, you aren't intruding half as much as Hizumi-kun" the younger of the two said.

"Hey! I'm not intruding!" Hizumi complained from the table.

"Of course you are" Sasori said and sat down by the table.

"Don't be mean, Sasori! I'm just a poor man with no woman to come home to…." the green haired man said dramatically.

"Don't worry, you can have grandma" the redhead said, hiding a smirk behind his fingers.

"No offense, but I think the age difference is a bit to big…" Hizumi never knew what was taboo to say about a lady…

"Hizumi! Don't be rude to Chiyo-obaa-sama!" My scolded.

"Do not mind it, My. I know I have passed my best-before date" Chiyo said, "but he haven't been categorized yet."

"What was that, baa-baa?!" Hizumi yelled getting in one of his usual fights with the lady.

Sasori sat by and watched in amusement while My placed out plates on the table. She was still humming, and was rather absentminded. He often wondered if she was aware of how she affected him. By just breathing she made him crazy, just blinking with those long black lashes made him want to do not so innocent things with her. Whenever she was hurt, even the slightest, he wanted to destroy the thing that caused her to bleed, like now.

"What did you do with your finger?" he asked, and grabbed said part of her body.

"I just cut myself while…" she trailed off when he put her finger in his mouth and gently sucked. She blushed furiously, and if the other two weren't fighting they would have noticed. "S-Sasori…" she tried to withdraw her hand, but he kept it in place. A self satisfactory smirk appeared on his lips, and she really didn't like it.

"So, when are we getting some food?" Hizumi asked, just after the young woman succeeded in taking her hand back.

"It's done, so sit down!" My said and walked to the stove and began putting the meat on a big plate and the potatoes in a bowl.

The dinner continued with happy conversation about everything between heaven and earth, and more. Some of these things were marriage (mostly pushed by Chiyo), how the food tasted and the mission the two men had just been out on. It wasn't until the time was nearing eleven o'clock the old woman and the green haired man retired to their own homes.

My was just about to go back to the kitchen to do the dishes when she was pushed against the wall and furiously kissed by her fiancé. She had to blink a few times to get what was happening, but when she did her eyelids fluttered closed. Her arms wrapped around his neck to get him closer, and to lift herself up to met his desires.

He eagerly grabbed her hips and hoisted her up to carry her, and she helped him by wrapping her legs around his torso. He took her off the wall and walked against the bedroom, a often interrupted ride since he found himself pushing the addictive woman in his arms against another wall several times until he could kick the door to their bedroom closed. He laid her down on the big bed, for the first time letting go of her lips longer than five seconds to catch his breath.

Sasori's brown eyes traveled up and down her body, the heat in them told My he surely was undressing her in his mind, and would surely put his fantasy to reality soon. Very soon.

It didn't take long for him to put his plan in action as he leaned down and kissed her neck slowly. The heated and hastiness a few moments ago was changed to the slow and burning passion they both loved, she because it felt so good, and he because he loved to torture the woman beneath him. His tongue came out and drew a long and wet line up her throat, not stopping until he came to her lips where he denied her needy lips attention by going straight to her ear.

His warm breath tickled the sensitive skin around the shell of her ear and made her whimper when he stopped to just breath hard at it without doing any other action. She was about to take matters into her own hands when he finally moved and took her earlobe in his mouth, gently sucking on it. His hands started running up and down her sides, once again having her plead like a helpless puppy.

"S-Sasori…" she whispered, desperate for more, not being able to take any more of this, but wanting more.

"What, princess?" he knew she loved when he called her that, he knew it made her feel important and innocent. He also knew the thought of the two of them being in a forbidden romance made her excited to no end.

"More… I want more…" she said, looking at him through her lashes.

A smirk spread like poison on his lips when he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "More what?" he asked, his face betraying the naughty thoughts he was thinking. "More skin?" he asked her at last, when she couldn't get anything but impatient and lust filled noises out of her mouth. She eagerly nodded at his alternative and felt a rush of excitement run through her when his hand slowly trailed up her stomach to push her shirt up. He let his hand slip by her chest and took off the fabric, tracing meaningless patterns on her skin while his lips continued to assault her neck.

My let out a desperate whimper and grabbed his hand and brought it up to her breast, pressing it down to get him to touch her on his own.

"Eager, aren't we?" he asked, a seductive glint in his eyes told her he was quite pleased with her needy mood, he loved it even more when she was like this. And he was glad she was like this tonight, because he was going to make sure he would stay imprinted in her mind forever.

He gently kneaded her breast, ignoring the fact that she still wore a bra. His mouth started to slowly trail down towards her chest, stopping to suck at the skin above her right breast.

"Take it off."

The redheaded devil looked up at his fiancé, and met her eyes, seeing the pained pleasure of unfulfilled lust there. That smirk that would make any girl drop dead appeared and he bowed his head. "As you wish, princess" he lifted her slightly and unhooked her bra, like he had so many times before. The annoying garment was thrown to god knows where and he looked at her full mounds with rosy peaks. He licked his lips and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth to satisfy both him and her. Her hands came up and entwined themselves in his hair when he began sucking and made her make moans come from her throat.

Both of them had problem controlling themselves, Sasori didn't want to stop torturing her but still couldn't wait to be inside her, and My just longed for the moment he would claim her. But he waited, and slowly dragged his hands downwards to the hem of her trousers. One of his fingers began to drag it down, far to slow for his lover.

"Sasori… Hurry up" she whimpered. She hated waiting. She hated being teased. She hated feeling incomplete.

"Why?" he purred and licked her rosy nipple he had bruised.

"Because I say so" she said, looking down at him with pleading eyes.

"And if I don't want to follow your orders?" he asked and tasted her now sweaty neck.

"I'll take matters into my own hands" she mused and made a rather violent movement to turn them over, so she could be on top. It was successful, but she had a hard time to keep from being overthrown by him. "It's your own fault, love" she whispered and smirked naughtily.

"No, it's you fault for being so damn responsive" he said, running his hands over her arms and then her back as she sat on his lower torso. He too smirked when she shuddered under his touch.

Without another word she leaned down and kissed him, slowly at first but soon more fiery and urgent. Her long brunette hair shielded them from any view from the rest of the world, like a curtain of silk. She smiled fondly when his fingers came up to comb through the locks instead of ruffling them more than they were.

My broke the kiss, and instead began to pull his shirt off his body. When it was no where in sight she stroke his chest and stomach, leaning down to kiss his throat. She didn't let her breast touch him, only her lower body was teasingly near his. She felt powerful when she was on top, even if she knew he was only letting her be so for a little while.

Her hands came down to undo his belt, but was stopped. She looked up at her fiancé, almost regretting it when she saw the dominant smirk. "My turn" he said and threw her back down into the mattress. His hands made quick work of her pants and underwear, but then he stopped.

His brown eyes slid over her body, remembering every aspect of her. Her soft strands of chocolate hair, her round and full breasts, her long legs and creamy skin. But what he made sure to always have a clear picture of was her beautiful, unique mismatched eyes. On purple and one green, always switching side thanks to her bloodline. Those orbs always showed her every emotion. One glance and he would be able to determine if she was lying, how she was feeling and everything he wanted to know.

My was beginning to feel uneasy. She had never seen Sasori look at her like this and to be honest she was beginning to get nervous. The strange light of longing and something she was not able to place shone in his eyes, and it felt strange to see it. "Sasori?" she asked carefully, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek. His gaze got clear when he blinked and showed she had his full attention. "No need to look like that, I'm not going anywhere" she said with the most wonderful smile he had ever seen.

"No, you're not" she wondered why he had such a strange tone, but wasn't able to think about it all that much when he leaned down to her core, and breathed in the smell of her arousal. He let his tongue come out and lick the wet sex, making her moan loudly.

"S-Sasori…" she had almost forgotten how it felt to be licked, it had been quite a while since he had done that to her. She had trouble keeping her legs apart when he continued his delicious assault, but his hands luckily came to her aid. She let out a particularly loud moan when his mouth began sucking on that little bundle of nerves, making pleasant shivers run down her spine.

His fingers began thrusting inside her, making her stomach clench in building pleasure. Her hands let go of his hair and instead tried to grab on the sheets helplessly when she was so near the edge it was almost painful. She automatically pushed her self closer to his face and his moving fingers. Her cheeks became red when she tried to keep herself from moaning, even if it didn't work quite as she wanted to.

With one final flicker of his tongue she arched violently and screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Her legs tried to clench together but his arms and shoulders prevented her from doing so. Her fluids came out of her core, inviting him to taste it, but he resisted. He raised himself to his knees and dried his mouth with the back of his hand.

My had just recovered from the intense feeling moments ago when Sasori took of his pants and boxers. He smugly placed his acing member at her entrance, and kissed her cheek. "Hurry up, you bastard" she commanded, not feeling very patient at the moment.

"Hard words of love, darling" he purred as he thrust inside her wet core. A loud moan came from her mouth, while a sigh left his. It felt like ages since they had been joined like this, even if it had just been a month. Neither moved for a long time, until she grinded her hips against his.

The slow pace Sasori set was both torture and pleasure to both of them. My sang her siren song, her heavy breaths fanning over his ear. Her nails dug inside his back, soon leaving red marks in his skin. Her hips clenched on his, urging him to go faster. But no matter what she tried the acceleration went far to slow.

"Faster… Sasori" she breathed, pulling him down to press their bodies together. Much to her surprise he obeyed her command, moving his hips faster against hers. She felt her body get tense as she met his every thrust, moaning louder every time. Her legs came to wrap around him as she helped him moving both harder and deeper inside her.

She didn't stand the feeling of being compressed when she held on to her lover, and therefore letting him go to try and grab onto the sheets. This he saw as a chance and immediately hooked his elbow under one of her knees, letting himself get buried deeper inside her core.

Sweat covered their bodies and both was nearing that sinful and forbidden pleasure, making their moans and groans louder by the minute. My's gasps came in a high pitched manner and she couldn't hold her eyes open as she arched up against the man above her. Her long, chestnut brown hair was tussled and clung to her warm body.

Sasori increased the already impossible pace he had set, making it hard for his partner to hang on to it. But that didn't matter, because both of them was so near the edge they could care less if they were in sync. The sounds that escaped her kiss-swollen lips made shivers run down his spine, giving is male pride a giant boost.

My couldn't take it anymore and she screamed out her pleasure when her inner muscles contracted in her orgasm, tightening even more around her lovers member. Stars shot before her eyes and she gasped out high-pitched moans as Sasori continued to move inside her, desperate to find his own release. Finally, after a broken rhythm of thrusts he groaned loudly and spilled his seed inside her.

Both breathed hard as the aftereffect of their orgasms lessened slowly. When he was brought down from cloud nine he collapsed on her chest, enjoying the sound of her racing heart beneath her breasts. Her fingers came up to stroke his red hair, gently combing through the ruffled tresses. Her inhales soon became softer and slower, and she enjoyed the vision of her love on her chest, calming himself down.

"That was amazing" she said, lightly scraping her well manicured nails against his scalp. A smile adored her red lips, and a warm light was in her mismatched eyes.

A slight yelp slipped past her lips when he licked on the sweaty skin of her shoulder. "You was amazing" he said and raised his face to hers. He leaned his forehead against hers and gently rubbed the tip of their noses together. She wondered at the strange light in his eyes, it was what she had seen before, but the longing was gone, and replaced by something near to regret.

"Is something wrong, love?" she asked, stroking his face gently.

He blinked and that odd gleam was gone, as if she had snapped him out of deep thought. "…no, nothing is wrong, koi" he said, and pressed his lips to hers, "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you too." It didn't matter how many times they said it, she knew they meant just as much each time they did. "So don't ever leave me, ok?" she then said after a few minutes of silence.

She noticed his immediate tensing. Did she just say something?

Sasori didn't give her a reply to her mental question, but he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss while he at the same time pulled out of her. The slow and passionate kiss had her going up to cloud nine once again before it ended and her tired lover moved to lay down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, smelling the still fresh scent of her shampoo.

My settled against him, pressing her back against his chest, and held on to his arm with her own. "Goodnight darling" she said and smiled when he drew lazy circles with his fingers instead of answering her verbally, which ´he was far to tired to accomplish. His sweet and gentle gesture soon had her lulling off in a light slumber.

It wasn't more than an hour later that she awoke, feeling her fiancé moving behind her. She didn't move, not spoke. Not even her breathing was affected when she opened her eyes into a small split. It was around one, the late summer sun giving the room a silverish light. She felt a light pressure on her shoulder, and knew it was him kissing her.

He got up, extremely carefully since he still hadn't figured she was awake. He slid of the bed and padded over to the cabinet, pulling out a clean pair of boxers and a clean set of ANBU clothes. He quickly, but soundlessly, put the garments on. He wasn't aware of her watching his every move. He took a piece of paper that laid on the top of the cabinet and scribbled something on it before walking over to the bed again, this time on her side.

He leaned down and set the paper on the nightstand, and leaned down to her face. Her eyes were closed by now and she waited for him to move. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Forget me."

His whispered words choked her, and she was surprised with herself when she didn't gasp or shot her eyes open.

Without any other action or word Sasori got up from his crunching position and walked against the door. "I love you My" he said quietly before shutting the door. He was moving soundlessly, and not until My heard the soft click of the main door sliding into place she dared to make a move. She sat up abruptly and couldn't stop the tears running down her beautiful face.

She quickly grabbed the note he had left behind hand read it through.

'_My, I have to leave Sand. I don't want you to follow me, or make anyone else do so. I am leaving of my of accord. _

_Forget about me._

_I love you._

_Sasori'_

She had to read the lines several times to realize he was leaving Sand to become a missing nin. Leaving her.

When it dawned to her she still hadn't told him she was pregnant, and that she might never see him again, she shot out of bed, ran to the cabinet and got a set of clothes. Tight white shorts and a black top with a red scorpion imprinted at the end of it. She almost jumped down the hall before she had the shirt over her head. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, and straightened it to a somewhat acceptable style, even if that didn't matter right now. She threw her shoes on and sprinted out the door, not bothering to close it.

Her heart ached with hurt and loss. She really didn't know what to do with herself if Sasori wasn't with her. Her whole life's purpose was to be with him, to love him. Ever since her clan was killed and she was taken in by Chiyo she had always been with him. With barely no memory of her family she at first sought comfort from him, but then she realized she loved him. Their arranged marriage was the best that had ever happened to her.

But now it was threatening to end. Now he was leaving her, and she didn't know why. It couldn't be that he didn't want her, he had made that clear too many times to be lying. She wanted to know, she wanted him to stay. And if that wasn't possible, she would go with him.

She focused her attention to him chakra trail, and it was getting stronger by the step. It went towards the village entrance, and she could just hope he wasn't spotted by the guards yet. She ran across the split in the cliff leading out against the desert. When she came out in the free and vast landscape she whipped her head around to look after fiancé, and she saw him fighting an officer barely five meters away from her.

His powerful puppets easily swept away from his opponents attacks, and defended himself if needed be. It wasn't until his puppet had the chance to pierce the officer that he moved in for a strike. It hit the mans chest, piercing him, killing him on the spot. Sasori retracted his puppet to his side and was about to begin running into the desert.

"Sasori!" My yelled, stopping him abruptly in his tracks. He turned and stared wide-eyed at her, surprised at her presence.

"My… What are you doing here?" he asked rather bewilderedly.

"I came here to ask you why the hell you wanted to leave, you ass!" she shouted, anger getting the best of her.

The redheaded master puppeteer sighed and closed his eyes in thought while his fiancé waited impatiently for his reply. "I have too" he finally said, staring at her with chocolate depths.

"And why do you have to do that?!" she asked, her voice breaking with the fresh tears. Her body was shaking and her throat ached.

"Because this village holds me back. And to top that, they are weaklings, always playing the safe side to avoid action" his gaze hardened, and his aura became darker. The strings attached to his puppet moved. "And therefore, I'm leaving."

"You're leaving because of that?! You didn't consider thinking about me for once?!" she felt her head hurt with hurt and betrayal. She had never thought Sasori would do something like this to her.

"That's why I said you should forget me" he said and turned. Then, his puppet moved to her side in blinding speed. The long arms and legs wrapped around her torso and legs, making her body unmovable. "Goodbye, My" he said and turned away.

My watched in terror as he began to move, desperation rising in her chest. "Don't leave! Sasori!" she cried, she fought against the grip on her petite figure, trying to unleash herself. "How the hell are you expecting me to take care of a child when you're not with me?!" she asked his retreating back. He stopped middle step, and he turned to stare wide eyed.

"What?" he said lowly, far to lowly for her to hear.

With no strength left in her body My collapsed as much as the puppet allowed her to. Her legs became limp and her head bent down to let her tears fall against the sand beneath her feet. Loud sobs made her shake, and her arms went still after her frantic fighting. Suddenly her chin was grabbed and her face was raised to stare at her fiancé.

"What did you say?" he asked, shock evident in his brown orbs.

"I… I'm pregnant…" she answered, biting her lip in a vain attempt to stop her emotional breakdown. Every time she blinked the color of her eyes swapped place with each other, showing her distress.

Sasori stood almost gawking at her. This new information messed up his entire set up. He was planning on leaving and join Akatsuki. He wasn't going to return other than to check on her every now and then he had the time to pass by, or if he was on a mission. He had planned for her to marry someone else, and to become happy with that person. Now those plans were messed up completely. He just couldn't leave his own child and her to take care of it by herself.

His brain accelerated it's progressing and thought about the possibility of her coming with him. It clearly would be dangerous. The hide outs might be attacked at any time and then she would be in grave danger. The possibility that she might not survive birth if she went with him decreased dramatically. And the chance that the leader wouldn't allow her to be there was also quite large.

Still, he just couldn't leave her like this.

Not to talk about a sure-to-come deep depression she would have when he left, her body might start to reject the child. Also, what would happen if the child was born without a father? He himself didn't remember his parents much, and that tore greatly on his sanity before My entered his life. But no matter how gentle and sweet she was she might start to hate him for his betrayal, and harbor the same feelings towards their child.

This was a risky company, but it was the best he could think of.

"My, do you want to come with me?" he asked her, staring into her deep orbs.

She stared at him for a long time, trying to think about her decision before she answered. But in her desperate state she didn't. "Yes" she whispered, and immediately felt the puppet's limbs loosening around her. Her limp body fell towards the ground, but she was caught before she could go far.

"Remember, if you leave, you might never be welcomed here again" he warned, lifting her up in a cradle position.

She just smiled, and pressed her face to his chest. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you" she said and closed her eyes. That was good enough for him, as he started to move at an impossible speed over the sand with his puppet soaring behind him.

-------

Word count: 5329

Finally I'm done! I have wanted to write this story for such a long time! I'm very sorry I haven't updated Accidental Happiness for so long, but my computer erased the chapter and so I had to rewrite it, but then mom came and erased it by accident (yeah, right).

So yeah, what do you think of My? I love her, not only because she's my OC… Oh, her full name is Yukiyomi My which means Underworld Snow My. And My is a Swedish name, and is not pronounced as my as in mine, but the name sounds like May without the a… Hard to explain, and probably even harder to pronounce, but yeah…

If anyone likes this, I might make an continuation ;)

Love you all, and hope you review!


End file.
